Didi's Story
by animegirl336
Summary: Didi was storked as a baby. She hates Unwinds. What she doesn't know is that the reason that she has a loving family is because of two Unwinds. What is Didi going to do when she finds out? Or when her best friend becomes an Unwind.


**A/N: So, I just reread _Unwind_ and I remembered how great it was (because I had only been in sixth grade the first time that I had read it). I couldn't help but write _something_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Geez people.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fiona Scather was walking home from school with her best friend Didi Steinberg. Today was the day that Fiona was going to ask Didi the question that she knew Didi didn't want to answer.<p>

"Hey Didi?" Fiona asked, looking over at her red-headed best friend.

"What is it Didi? Is something wrong?" Didi asked. She loved her friend to death and was worried. Fiona was a very upbeat person, but not quite as bubbly as Didi. Only on rare occasions was she serious. This made Didi fear the worst. _'Maybe her parents grounded her. Or maybe Fiona did something wrong, and her parents are punishing her! Maybe her parents signed the order. Would Fiona's parents really unwind her! Fiona can't be an Unwind!' _This all ran through Didi's mind as she looked worriedly at her bset friend.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong, I swear. I was just wondering...what's it like to be storked?" Fiona asked really fast. Didi was surprised. Her storked background was never talked about, even by her parents. She had asked her mother many times about what her mother felt when she found a baby version of Didi on her doorstep, but her mother refused to talk about it and only answered with 'We didn't find you on our doorstep'.

"I guess it's kinda cool. Although I really want to know who my birthmother is." Didi told Fiona. She said the next words without thinking. "Or at least the story of my storking."

"You mean you don't know the story?" Fiona asked in amazement. "Are you kidding me?"

Didi blushed at the outburst. "I'm not kidding. I seriously don't know anything about when I was little or anything."

"Isn't there baby pictures of you? Or anything?" Fiona asked, determined to find something.

"Once, when my mom wasn't around, my dad said that when I was little I did meet my birthmother. I was only eight or nine at the time, so the memory is kinda hazy, but it's definitely there." Didi told her. When Fiona didn't say anything, Didi figured that she should continue. "But other than that, I know nothing."

Fiona stood there with her mouth open. "Wow Didi. She never told you about...anything?" Fiona asked. Didi shook her head. "On a completely _unrelated_ topic," Fiona said, putting an emphasis on each syllable, "did you know that we're getting the new textbooks for History class tomorrow?"

Didi nodded. "Yea. Saying that our old ones are sixteen years old!"

"Yea really. You know that there's a problem when you're as old as your textbook!" Fiona joked. They laughed and joked the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm home!" Didi called out as she entered the living area of her house and set down her bookbag. Her dad came out from the hallway to greet her.<p>

"Hey Di. Where's your mom?" her dad asked her.

Didi shrugged. "Finishing some stuff up at school." Didi's mom, Hannah Steinberg, was a teacher at her school. Unfortunately, Didi was in the grade that her mom taught.

"Okay. How was school? Did you walk home with Fiona?" her Dad asked.

"School was okay, and yes, I walked home with Fiona. Why?" Didi asked her dad, curiuos as to the reason that he was taking a sudden interest in her social life.

"No reason. Guess I was just curious." he dad said. Although, Didi noticed, he looked somewhat nervous. It quickly went away, and Didi convinced herself that she was just imagining things.

"Well try not to be so curious Dad. After all, as you and mom always tell me when I ask you guys questions, curiosity killed the cat." Didi laughed.

"Well said."

"Of course, as long as it doesn't kill an Unwind." Didi laughed again. She hated Unwinds. To her, they were better off in a divided state, helping people. They were all bad seeds, and filth that society doesn't need. Her Dad's smile faded almost imediately. Didi rolled her eyes. She knew her Dad's "secret" opinion about Unwinds.

"Now Didi-"

"Oh Dad. Why are you always standing up for Unwinds?" Didi nearly yelled. She calmed herself down and changed the subject. "How has your day been?"

"Good." her dad replied. "Pretty boring though."

"Well Dad that's very good for you. I'm going to hang with Chase and Fiona. See ya!" Didi called to her dad as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door of her house.

* * *

><p>"They aren't <em>that<em> bad Di." Fiona told her friend. Didi couldn't believe that she was arguing with her best friend about this again.

"Yes they are! How can you, my Dad, and Chase all stand up to those monstrosities." Didi exclaimed. She got into this argument with Fiona and her boyfriend, Chase, very often. Didi knocked on the door.

"I got it Mom!" they heard a male voice call. A boy the same age as Didi opened the door.

"Hey Chase!" Fiona waved. Chase waved back.

"What's up girls?" he asked them.

"We were heading out for ice cream and wanted to see if you'd come." Didi informed him. Chase nodded.

"Sounds fun Di. Let's go." Chase grabbed his jacket. "I'm headin out Mom!" and with that, they were out the door and on their way to ice cream.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chase?" Didi asked on their way to the park. They had all eaten their ice cream and were just hanging. Her and Chase were walking hand-in-hand.<p>

"Yea Di?" he asked as he glanced at her before returning his gaze back to where he was walking.

"So me, my Dad, and Fiona got in another argument." Didi told him.

"Oh no. Here we go again." Fiona sighed as she walked behind Didi and Chase on the sidewalk.

"Is this about the Unwinds again?" Chase sighed as well. He just couldn't understand why Didi hated them so much.

"Yes! You need to settle this!" Didi told him.

Chase shook his head. "Okay fine. You're wrong and Fiona is right." he said, annoyed. Didi opened her mouth in feighed offence.

"Well you sure are nice." Didi mocked. "Why _do_ you always stand up for Unwinds anyways?" she asked him. Throughout all of the arguments over them that they have had, she had never asked him why. Although she had a feeling...

"Because, even if I _wanted_ to diss Unwinds, I'm not allowed to." he told them. Yup. Didi had been right.

"Is this about that 'My Mom knew the Akron AWOL' thing again?" Fiona asked. Didi looked to him expectantly. Although she was to young to remember, her Mom and Dad hand told them the story of an Unwind who shot a Juvey cop with his own tranq gun.

Needless to say, Didi didn't believe a word of it.

"Yes it is, actually." Chas said matter-of-factly.

"Those are just rumors. Lies for the desprate Unwinds. They always get caught eventually." Didi said, shaking her finger.

"Says you." Fiona retorted. Didi stuck out her tongue.

"You're so mature." Chase said sarcastically.

"And what are you going to do about it? Dump me?" she teased. He put his hand on his chin in a thinking position.

"Maaayyybbeee." Chase said, smiling. Didi smacked his shoulder with the back of her free hand.

"Jerk." she mocked. In response, Chase gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter! It's so short, it's more of a baby chapter. Or a fetus chapter. This isn't going to be that long of a fic anyways I don't think. Too bad that neither Conner, Risa, nor Lev were in this chapter, but they will be eventually. And Hayden (I love Hayden!). Stayed tuned! Reviews are appreciated!**

**~animegirl336**


End file.
